


Лучший план в истории

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Goosefal Bill, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Артуру нужен наследник, но Билл — бета и подарить ему его не сможет. Однако когда это Артура останавливали трудности?





	Лучший план в истории

Артур длинно выдохнул, задумчиво почесал голый живот и покосился на Билла. Тот, неторопливо и вдумчиво одеваясь, на своего короля обращал внимания не больше, чем на табуретку. Это, признаться, расстраивало. И отсутствие внимания, и процесс одевания.

— Мог бы и остаться, — недовольно пробурчал Артур, переводя взгляд на потолок.

— Пойдут слухи, — пожал плечами Билл, разглаживая камзол.

— А что, во дворце остался кто-то, кто не в курсе? — с вялым любопытством спросил Артур, переворачиваясь на живот и распластываясь по кровати. — Все давно всё знают. Смирись и прими это как данность.

— Я-то смирился и принял, — хмыкнул Билл и всё-таки посмотрел на Артура. — А вот вам, мой король, стоит уже вынуть голову из задницы и подумать о том, чего я вам дать не смогу.

Артур скривился и даже не возразил, когда Билл слегка поклонился и почти незаметно выскользнул из комнаты, оправдывая своё прозвище. Пендрагон отвернулся от двери и уткнулся носом в подушку, всё ещё хранящую их смешанный запах, оседающий приятным теплом где-то внутри тела. Артуру нравился запах Билла, хоть он и не был сильно выражен. Артуру нравился весь Билл целиком. И в этом-то и заключалась главная проблема.

Артуру нужен был наследник.

Билл был бетой.

Из этого простого уравнения вытекал неутешительный вывод – на Билле он жениться не мог. Нет, чисто в теории, конечно, мог – он ведь король, – но для этого потребовалось бы переписать законы королевства, а ещё всё-таки решить, кому по итогам передавать Экскалибур. И Артур даже готов был этими вопросами озадачиться, если бы Билл не прибил бы его за подобное. Ставший рыцарем ещё при его отце, сэр Уильям, несмотря на некоторое бандитское прошлое, законы чтил, уважал и переписать бы не дал.

Артур, выросший в борделе, с законами был не сильно учтив, но зато верил в то, что – и это вызвало бы волну недоумения, узнай кто, – в брак нужно вступать только по любви. Да, может быть, наивно и романтично, но вот так вот, и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Вывод: жениться ради наследника Артур был не готов. Билл же, ради него, не был готов менять законы. Они были в тупике.

Но Артур пообещал себе обязательно найти выход. Король он или не король, в конце концов?

***

— Ты, конечно, крут сверх меры, — сказал Тощий, когда Артур вывалил на них с Джоном ворох своих проблем, — но даже тебе не под силу изменить законы природы.

— Но под силу изменить законы королевства, — заметил Пендрагон.

— Иди и скажи это Биллу, — хмыкнул Джон. — И мы засечём, как долго ты продержишься без доступа к телу.

Артур вздохнул – это была серьёзная угроза. Билл действительно мог отлучить его от самого желанного, да ещё и быть при этом совершенно правым. Артур, в общем-то, понимал, что ради собственного удовлетворения менять столетние законы как минимум эгоистично. Но что ему оставалось? Против природы действительно не попрёшь, омегой Билл волшебным образом не станет.

Стоп.

Стоп-стоп-стоп.

Стоп.

Артур чуть не споткнулся о собственные ноги, когда ему в голову пришла эта мысль. Да, Билл не мог просто так взять и стать омегой, и Артур не мог ничего с этим сделать, но _волшебство_ …

— Мне срочно нужна Моргана! — торжествующе возвестил Артур.

Тощий и Джон переглянулись, и у них на лицах отразилось одинаковое выражение: смирение пополам с обречённостью, обычно появляющееся всегда, когда в голову их короля приходили гениальные идеи, которые просто обязаны были рано или поздно закончится катастрофой.

Артур, впрочем, был полностью уверен, что нашёл единственный и самый верный выход из ситуации. И ничего в мире сейчас не могло встать на его пути, потому что это был путь истинной любви.

  
***

— Нет, — отрезала Моргана.

— Нет? — удивлённо переспросил Артур. — Почему нет?

— Потому что это самая идиотская идея из всех твоих идиотских идей, — ответила та. — И я уже не говорю о том, что с тобой сделает Билл, когда о ней узнает.

— Мы будем счастливы, — проникновенно сказал Артур. — Уверен, он не будет против. Даже наоборот!

Моргана посмотрела на Артура с большим сомнением. Тот вздохнул, прищурился и решил прибегнуть к своему самому сильному аргументу:

— Если я не женюсь на Билле, то пойду к Мерлину и смогу убедить его в том, что самый лучший вариант для королевства – наш с тобой союз.

— Нет, — ошеломлённо протянула Моргана. — Ты не посмеешь.

— О, ещё как, — улыбнулся Артур. — Хочешь за меня замуж?

Моргана посмотрела на него с ужасом и намёком на восхищение, а потом вздохнула и полезла в поясную сумку за клочком пергамента и углём. Быстро нацарапала пару слов и передала Артуру.

— Лично собери эти травы и принеси мне, я сварю зелье. И если что – перед Биллом сам оправдываться будешь, я честно скажу, что меня вынудили.

Артур подхватил бумажку и радостно кивнул. Собрать пару травок, сделать зелье, напоить им Билла, сыграть свадьбу – его план был идеален от и до. Что могло пойти не так?

***

— Ваше Величество, вы… Что вы делаете? — осторожно спросил оруженосец, когда король спрыгнул с лошади и ломанулся в заросли, принимаясь обдирать какой-то несчастный кустик. — Вам помочь?

— Нет-нет, всё замечательно, — крикнул из зарослей Артур. — Секундная остановка, сейчас продолжим.

Оруженосец вздохнул, но спорить, естественно, не стал. Король в последнюю неделю вообще вёл себя довольно странно: то отправлялся лазить по горам, чтобы нарвать каких-то цветов, которые никому даже не подарил, то на целый день уходил в болота и вернулся с пучком непонятных водорослей, то теперь вот куст ободрал. Люди уже грешным делом начинали роптать, а не сошёл ли молодой король с ума.

Артур наконец вылез из зарослей, принимаясь вытаскивать из одежды и волос ветки и листья. Оруженосец тут же подскочил и начал помогать, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что вся ситуация странная в высшей степени. Не его это дело, монаршие заскоки анализировать.

— Ладненько, ещё в парочку мест заскочим — и порядок, — самому себе сказал Артур, ловко запрыгивая на лошадь.

Оруженосец покорно кивнул, уже предчувствуя, что и сегодня король будет где-то лазить и ползать, зачем-то собирая какую-то траву. Причём категорически отказываясь от помощи. Он и от оруженосцев-то в сопровождение отказывался, но сдался перед сэром Уильямом, когда тот вышел и улыбнулся. Впрочем, от такой улыбки любой бы согласился на что угодно, столько в ней было скрытой убийственности.

— Куда мы сейчас, Ваше Величество? — осторожно спросил оруженосец.

— В пещеры, что на юге от этого леса, — воодушевлённо возвестил Артур.

Оруженосец обречённо кивнул. Те пещеры уже парочку десятилетий называли пещерами смерти, потому что водились там твари, которых победить не мог ни один рыцарь. Но если уж король собрался в пещеры, то, значит, в пещеры.

В конце концов, Артур Пендрагон был не совсем обычным рыцарем, верно?

***

Моргана кидала траву в кипящее варево с каким-то скрытым злорадством – это было видно по то и дело проскальзывающей улыбке. Артур всё порывался прокомментировать, но всякий раз сдерживался, помня, что в руках у этой женщины в буквальном смысле его будущее. Пар над котлом принял сначала голубой оттенок, потом нежно-зелёный, Моргана быстро зашептала заклинание, почти уткнувшись в варево носом. Артур затаил дыхание и тоже подошёл ближе.

— Всё, — сообщила Моргана и начала осторожно переливать жидкость в два флакончика. — Нужно, чтобы вы оба выпили его, а потом возлегли. Ребёнок должен быть зачат в следующие три дня, если не получится, пробуешь снова через месяц.

— А может не получиться? — удивился Артур.

Моргана посмотрела на него взглядом матери, уставшей от идиотских вопросов своего неразумного чада.

— Конечно, может. Ты собрался идти против природы, а сильнее неё ничего и никого нет.

Артур взял зелье и улыбнулся. Как это нет ничего сильнее? Их с Биллом любовь была сильнее всего на свете, это уж точно.

***

— Выпьем? — предложил Артур, протягивая Биллу кубок с вином.

— Конечно, — отозвался Билл.

Артур с трудом мог сдержать торжество и, утягивая Билла на себя, думал о том, что его план – лучший план в мире.

  
***

Билл выглядел не очень хорошо. Артур, коршуном следящий за ним вот уже почти три недели, почувствовал исключительную радость, потому что вот он – первый признак! Хотя это, в общем-то, могло быть и пищевым отравлением или ещё чем-нибудь подобным, Артур предпочитал верить в лучшее. Поэтому к придворному лекарю Билла он отправлял с замиранием сердца и лёгким волнением.

У придворного лекаря Билл пробыл долго. Так долго, что Артур был уже готов сам за ним идти, потому что волнение из лёгкого развивалось в сильное. Но идти не пришлось, Билл появился сам. До невозможности спокойный и даже слегка улыбающийся. В общем, обычный такой вид Билла, когда он собирается кого-нибудь убить.

— Я всё объясню, — сказал Артур прежде, чем Билл начал говорить сам.

— Ну попробуй, — кивнул Билл. — Уверен, это будет увлекательнейшая история.

— Ты же сказал мне найти выход, я и нашёл, — пожал плечами Артур, решив, что лучшая стратегия – просто делать вид, что ты кругом прав.

— Я сказал тебе вынуть голову из задницы, — с непередаваемой интонацией отозвался Билл. — Где в этой фразе ты услышал намёк на необходимость связаться с магами?

— Я читаю между строк, — хмыкнул Артур. — И кстати, раз уж тут такое дело…

Артур подошёл к Биллу ближе, опустился на одно колено – прямо как тогда, когда тот нарекал его королём – и улыбнулся.

— Теперь-то мы можем стать партнёрами?

Билл закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Ты идиот с идиотскими решениями, которые, вопреки здравому смыслу, работают. Сам совету своему объявишь, мой король. И прекрати уже улыбаться, как придурок.

О, Артур совершенно не мог прекратить, потому что был абсолютно счастлив.

  
***

— Я была уверена, что он не додумается, — вздохнула Моргана. — До него же всё с опозданием доходит.

— Ему просто надо дать правильный стимул, — усмехнулся Билл. — И безвыходную ситуацию. Как показала практика, именно в таких условиях рождаются его лучшие планы.

— Но больше никогда? — уточнила Моргана.

— Больше никогда, — кивнул Билл. — Мне этого как-то рожать. И если король захочет ещё наследников, то пусть сам их и рожает.

— А я, кстати, могу и такое зелье сделать, — задумчиво протянула Моргана.

— Вот видишь, тоже неплохой план, — улыбнулся Билл. — Главное – стимул и ситуация.

— А дальше уже по обстоятельствам, — хмыкнула Моргана и подняла кружку травяного чая. — За процветающее будущее нашего королевства. Будем надеяться, что ваш ребёнок его не развалит.

— Он возьмёт от нас всё самое лучшее, — отозвался Билл и тоже поднял свою кружку. — Так что скрестим пальцы.

Они чокнулись чаем и выпили, прислушиваясь к суете снаружи, где замок готовился к долгожданному торжественному событию – королевской свадьбе.

Определённо, лучший план в истории.


End file.
